deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:132.79.7.15
Welcome Greetings stranger, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crynsos page and may many more follow. But before that, please ' ' for the wiki. It makes it easy to keep track of your past contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the wiki editors. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 15:51, 12 January 2011 (Note: This is an automated message.) Re: Shotguns Hello there. Contrary to what you may think or may have not thought about, since I rose as high as to being this wiki's admin I obviously spent a good deal of time playing Dead Frontier, as well as other zombie related games, tons of other gun-related games, etc. - a thing that is to be expected of most people nowadays and as a long time gamer like that, I obviously also know my share about guns. So telling me about guns is pretty much as useful as telling another hunter just that, although thanks for the info anyways, others could just use some real info more than I do. But anyways, as to your request about the AA12, its very well known among everyone anyways, from developers to the average player in DF. We may implement it in the future, but obviously we have to consider balancing more than realism, thus implementing a gun like the AA12 might be a bit hard to do. (Especially seeing as we already have another fully automatic military grade shotgun ingame which is hardly inferior to the AA12 in pure power aspects.) This also leads me to your critical hit worries. While shotguns may seem underpowered to you, actually they easily count among the most devastating weapons in Dead Frontier (just as you would expect of them in real human-zombie warfare), since their power lies not in the fact that they could score a critical hit (which is always just a chance made up of luck and character training) but instead do lower, yet quite fast, constant and rather heavy damage without having to rely on a chance in a critical situation that may or may not save your life. As additional bonus, shotguns also heavily knock back all zombies hit with pellets, stunning them in the process and making up the shotguns' slight lack of damage with the ability to hold off hordes better, to gain time and space between yourself (or your team) and the incoming zombie masses. Also, shotguns achieve that while barely wasting ammo compared to all other automatic weapons. (I see this as quite a realistic factor as well) What we see as "critical hits" in Dead Frontier are mainly headshots, which while always nice to achieve, are not really something you can score easily when getting hunted by a horde of zombies while having to fire away to holde them back and concentrating on body shots mainly to achieve a maximum hit chance and knockback effect. Headshots are not so much a speciality of shotgunners but rather of pistol and rifle users, so they have been more specialized to gain extra damage by scoring critical hits than shotgunners. Shotguns were always designed differently in games than most other guns so our way is simply to have them behave like this. Adding a critical effect would truly just make them overpowered and unbalanced (aside from boring, as they would function like most other guns and retain little uniqueness), steady, heavy and fast damage which are capable of heavy knockback effects are far more valuable for a group in a stressing situation than actual single kills. Let others who have little other choice to do proper damage other than via headshots deal with worrying about aiming exactly, shotgunners rather act in a supportive role, while being easily capable to act solo as well. Also, however much you claim to know about shotguns, I think I should correct you about this a bit, a shotgun having "1 - 4" pellets would be barely a shotgun, the typical shot pellet amount for 12 Gauge has mainly ~ 5 - 20 instead, depending on the size and type of shell of course. (See Here) [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 18:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC)